1. Description of Related Art
FIG. 4 shows a known electric connection box 41 to be mounted in an automobile and the like. This electric connection box 41 is equipped therein with a printed circuit board 42 having a function of ECU unit. On the top face of the printed circuit board 42 there are provided various electronic components which are not illustrated. The terminals of these electronic components are soldered to the metal plated through-hole or pad of the printed circuit board 42. On the top face side of the printed circuit board 42, a plurality of connector housings 43 formed of resin material are provided.
A terminal mounting part 44 is provided at the bottom of each connector housing 43, and a plurality of through-holes are provided in each terminal mounting part. A plurality of linear connection terminals 45 are press fit in the through-holes. The inner end of each connection terminal 45 projects into the connector housing 43. On the other hand, the outer end of each connection terminal 45 projects from the terminal mounting part 44, and is soldered to the metal plated through-hole of the printed circuit board 42.
There is also known an electric connection box 51 as shown in FIG. 5. In this electric connection box 51, each connection terminal 45 is bent at an angle of 90 degrees at an external part of the connector housing 43. As a result, the connector housing 43 is provided in horizontal a disposition on the printed circuit board 42. In this case, the connector housing 43 is attached to the printed circuit board 42 by screws.
Conventionally, however, because the connection terminals 45 are directly press fit to the connector housing 43, there has been a tendency to show displacement to the pitch between the connection terminals 45 due to thermal contraction of the connector housing 43 at the time of the molding. As a consequence of such displacement of pitch, stress is apt to be exerted to the soldered portion. Thus, it has not been possible to maintain high reliability of the connection on the related portion. Furthermore, in the event of displacement in pitch, it has been necessary to practice alignment work to adjust the position of each connection terminal 45, thus leading to a reduction in assembly efficiency.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connection box to be mounted, for example, on an automotive vehicle, and to a connection block to be used as a structure for connection in such electric connection box.